A Long Wait
by Mari Sofia
Summary: John Bender and Robert Standish have always hated each other. Can anything change that? Basically this is a ClaireBender story told from a different perspective. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** A Long Wait

**Summary:** John Bender and Robert Standish have always hated each other. Can anything change that? Basically this is a Claire/Bender story told from a different perspective. It will probably be around three to four chapters long.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Breakfast Club or any of its characters, and I'm not intending to make any money with this story.

**Authos's Notes:** This is the first fic I've ever published. I'm also from Finland so English is not my first language. I hope you'll still give this story a chance, though. I can't promise it's good, but I can promise it's different. Or at least I've never seen a Breacfast Club story like this. (If there still happens to be one, I swear I didn't copy the idea.) Ok, on with the story!

Robert Standish sat in his office, going through a pile of papers. It was 6 pm., and he was planning to leave soon. At eight he would have a date with one of the rich, divorced women in Shermer. Almost all of them, it seemed, had been after him – or more likely, after his money – since he had left his wife about a year and a half ago.

Just when Mr. Standish was about to get up, there was a knock on the door. It was his secretary.

"Mr. Standish, there is a phone call for you", she announced. "It's from the hospital."

Mr. Standish was up on his feet faster than a bolt of lightning, and actually rushed towards the phone. His secretary looked a bit confused – it wasn't like him to act like that, after all.

"Robert Standish speaking", he said anxiously when picking up the phone. Then there was a break.

"Good God!You mean right now? Is she all right?" Another break.

"Just promise me to take good care of my daughter! I'll be there soon. Goodbye."

Mr. Standish looked rather nervous when he hung up, and just stared at the wall in front of him for about a minute. Then he snapped out of his thoughts, rushed to get his coat and exclaimed at his secretary:

"I'm going now! Will you cancel my date for me, I've got to hurry!" By then he was already halfway through the door.

* * *

Soon Mr. Standish was sitting in his car, squeezing the wheel with white knuckles. He wanted to get to the hospital quickly. Although he hadn't been in good terms with his daughter for a long time, he still wanted to be there for her. Not that he could do anything, maybe she wouldn't even know that he would sit there and wait, but he wanted to do it anyway. Besides, her mother wouldn't probably turn up, even if the mothers were usually the ones their daughters needed the most at this point of their lives.

Claire's mother had never cared about her very much, but she had always been important to her father. He just had never shown it in the best possible way. He had thought that buying her all the clothes and the jewelry and the other stuff that she wanted was the best way to show that he cared. And what's more, he had always thought of her only as the daddy's little princess instead of finding out who she really was. He had never seen the error in his ways, and it had come to him as a big shock when things had suddenly changed.

His expression turned dark when he thought of the person who was the reason to that change. The person who had gotten his little princess to think that her life was shallow. The person who had mesmerized her, turned her promising life upside down and robbed her from her family. The person whose fault it was that she was in the hospital right now.

* * *

Mr. Standish pulled over in the hospital's car park and strolled inside. He asked instructions from the lady behind the desk and soon headed towards the third floor.

When he finally found the right corridor, the first thing he saw was a long-haired young man standing in front of an open window, smoking – that way he could easily drop the cigarette outside if he saw someone coming. Mr. Standish stared at the man with pure loathing. There was a no-smoking sign in plain view, but when had John Bender ever followed any rules, he thought angrily. Apparently he wasn't taking the fact that he would soon become a father very seriously.

Mr. Standish marched up to the window. John looked up and dropped the almost-finished cigarette out of the window.

Without even trying to mask the anger in his voice, Mr. Standish started to talk:

"You're smoking here? If you haven't noticed, this is a hospital. And besides, I had thought you would be with Claire – obviously you just don't care about her enough to do that!"

John shot a very ugly glare at Mr. Standish. "Shut up! I would have gone there with her, but they didn't let me, fuckin' assholes! They said that fathers are no good in the labour-room, coz they're in the way and ask stupid questions and can't handle seeing blood. Like hell I couldn't handle seeing blood, it's not like I've never seen it before. "John let out a bitter laugh, turned his back to Mr. Standish and walked towards a nearby chair.

Mr. Standish stared at him at a lost of words and sighed as well. He had presumed that he wouldn't have to deal with John, because many hospitals let the father to be present at labour nowadays, but obviously he had been wrong. Now he was stuck on this gloomy hallway with a man he hated for God knew how many hours.

* * *

Ok, that was the first chapter. I'm trying to post the next one as soon as possible. It would be very nice if you left me a review. Constructive critisism is always welcome – as are praises, of course – and please inform me if you find any grammar- or spelling mistakes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **So, I've posted the second chapter now. It's mostly background story, because I wanted to tell that as well. I'm not perfectly happy with it, cause I think I might have messed up with the tenses a bit, but I hope I didn't. I hope you'll like it anyway. Oh, and by the way, thanks for the reviews! They really made my day.

* * *

An hour and a half had passed by. Mr. Standish and John were both sitting, at a few meters distance from one another. During the time that had passed by, John had tapped his feet to the floor, toyed with the various items found in his pockets – including a cigarette lighter, a pen and a pack of playcards – and gone to the window to smoke two more cigarettes. Mr. Standish had tried to read some papers, but had found himself unable to concentrate. At the moment he was staring at the door of the room where his daughter was. His mind drifted back to where this all had begun.

* * *

At the age of sixteen, Claire was one of the most popular girls in Shermer High. Then she had gotten a saturday detention because of skipping a class, and everything had started to change after that.

The rest of that weekend she had spent deep in thought. She hadn't even wanted to go shopping with her friends, which was a clear sign that something was off. Mr. Standish had noticed the scruffy-looking boy who had come from the school building with Claire, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to ask about him from Claire. Maybe he was afraid of the answer.

When he had driven Claire to school the next Monday, she had looked very nervous and confused, but had claimed that everything was ok. In the dinner table that evening she had looked really happy, but had said that nothing special had happened.

Claire's happiness had continued, and even grew, it seemed, during the rest of the week. But it all had started to seem very weird after her mother had heard an odd rumour about most of her friends deserting her. Usually when Claire had fights with her friends, she became very cranky and depressed, but this time she had looked like the happiest person in the world.

Then, one day, a young lad had appeared on their doorstep, asking for Claire. Mr. Standish had happened to be home that day, and had recognised him as that guy from the detention. At close range he looked even worse than Mr. Standish could have imagined. His hair was too long, his clothes were bedraggled and he smelled strongly of cigarettes. Claire had come downstairs and taken the guy to her room. When he had walked by, Mr. Standish had gotten a glimpse of a very familiar-looking diamond on his left ear.

It had soon become apparent that Claire was dating this guy, whose name was John Bender. Mr. Standish hadn't liked the situation at all, while at this point his wife didn't seem to care much what her daughter was doing. But then she had started to hear nasty rumours about Claire from the other rich ladies, and had noticed that her daughter didn't spend much time with the popular kids anymore. That had caused her to start having major fights with Claire. That was what Mrs. Standish had always been like; she only cared about the things that threatened her social standing.

Mr. and Mrs. Standish had both become more and more horrified with each bit of information they had managed to get about John Bender. Their daughter possibly couldn't date a guy who smoked weed, played in a heavy metal band, lived in the dingy part of the town and was in the danger of dropping out of high school any moment. Keeping that lowlife scoundrel away from their daughter had been the only thing that had united the couple in a long time, but it wasn't something they were going to success in.

In that same detention Claire had also made three other friends. They weren't as horrible as John, but also not the kind of people her parents wanted her friends to be like. Well, Andrew Clarke was suitable and that Brian was at least polite, but the girl, Allison, was definitely an oddball. However, Claire had felt comfortable with her new friends and wouldn't bat an eyelid when her mum whined that she had made a social suicide. She would only occasionally spend time with some of her old friends. Most of them didn't even greet her anymore.

The situation had gone on like this for a good part of ten months. Mr. Standish had tried to make himself believe that everything would soon turn back to normal. But when the things had started to change again, they had changed for worse.

It had started when John was caught smoking pot in school, and was expelled. He started working as a newspaper dealer, and the instant he had gotten his first salary he had rented a run-down one-room apartment and moved there.

Around that time Mr. And Mrs. Standish's marriage was really starting to crack. They had married in their youth because it had been expected from them and their love for each other had died quickly. They had kept up the appearances, but Mr. Standish had finally decided he didn't want to do that anymore. After all, their son had finished his studies already and their daughter would go to college next fall.

Claire had been devastated when she had heard the news about her parents' breakup, although she had always known it would happen some day. She had really hated it when her parents had started to fight about the money and her custody, and that had led her to make her decision.

One day she just didn't come home, and when Mr. And Mrs. Standish had gone to her room, they had found out that a good part of the stuff had been taken away. At first they had phoned some of Claire's old friends. Then they had phoned Andy, then Brian and then Allison. Not that they hadn't known where they were most likely to find her. They just didn't want it to be true.

Of course, they had finally found Claire in that horrible, little flat with John, and she had refused to come home. When they had tried to force her, she had just pointed out that even if she had to bring her stuff home, she would still sleep at John's and never be home. They all had yelled at each other for ages, and Mrs. Standish had been the first one to give up. "Fine, if you want to ruin your life, then do it!" she had said. "Just don't expect me to help you when you're working as a dishwasher and being beaten up by that lowlife scum in some trailer park!"

Finally Mr. Standish had given up as well, but he didn't want to leave his little princess to cope on her own, and had offered to pay Claire's half of the rent so that they could afford a little better place. Claire was secretly very thankful. After all, she wasn't used to living in such a miserable place.

When the word of Claire moving in with John had gotten out, it was naturally a big catastrophe. In the upper-class circles young couples generally wouldn't start living together until they were at least engaged, preferably married, and certainly not when they were still in high-school. But Claire wouldn't care about other people's opinions, after all the rest of the Breakfast Club accepted and she was happy with John.

In June that year Claire had graduated from high school. She wasn't elected Prom Queen, and maybe she was a bit sad but not much. There was a reasonably good college in Shermer and she had gotten there. Mr. Standish was a bit dissapointed because he had thought that she would want to go somewhere else and leave John behind. No such luck. Claire had started to study English and had done quite well.

John's life wasn't that bad, either. He had played in a band with his friends for a few years, and they had started gaining some popularity in the Illinois area. They had started to earn a bit with their music and soon John would only need to deal newspapers twice a week. Of course, that didn't make Mr. Standish like him more. To him, John was still a lowlife scoundrel.

The Thanksgiving dinner that year had become a memorable event. Mr. Standish's mother had arranged a big, formal dinner for the whole family. At first she hadn't wanted to invite Claire at all, but had finally done it when her son had asked her to. Claire had brought John, and things had been quite awkward. It had been a couple of months since Mr. Standish had last seen his daughter, and he had noticed immediately that something had changed about her. She had looked a bit sick, she hadn't eaten much nor drunk any wine.

Mr. Standish had gotten quite worried. After the formal part of the party he had made a point of chatting privately with Claire.

"Are you all right, Sweetheart? You look a bit pale and sick," he had asked her worriedly.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about," she had answered. Then, after a few seconds, she had looked her father straight in the eye, her stare both timid and challenging at the same time. "Or actually, there's something I need to tell you. I'm pregnant."

Mr. Standish had looked completely dumbstruck."W-what? You can't ... I mean how... I mean... um, are you sure?"

Claire had smiled a bit at her father's rambling. "Yes I'm sure, been almost a month already. It was a shock at first, but me and John have mostly gotten over it now, and we want to make it work."

"But you just started college and you're so young. Are you sure you won't regret it later?"

"If I didn't keep the baby, I would definitely regret that. I'd probably never stop thinking about it. And I can keep a break from my studies and then continue later. Don't worry about me, dad," Claire had smiled. Then she had walked away to chat with other people.

* * *

Mr. Standish snapped out of his thoughts. John was still sitting in the same position than some time before. Mr. Standish stared at him with a look of utmost loathing. It was all John's fault, he thought. Claire's pregnancy had gone well, but Mr. Standish was still thinking that she was making a mistake, having a baby with such a loser – and he got cold chills when he thought what his precious little princess must have been doing with him to get pregnant in the first place. Besides, John was so irresponsible. He would no doubt be a bad father, or maybe he would even leave when the reality of childcare kicked in.

John looked up, and stared back at Mr. Standish. There was a moment of understanding between the two men – they understood how much they really hated each other.

"I know what you're thinkin', man," John spoke challengingly. "You think I'm some big, bad, fucking wolf who swallowed your Little Red Riding Hood."

"I don't think I even have to answer to that," Mr. Standish answered coldly. John continued to stare at him.

"Right. You probably also think that I'm gonna be one crappy dad, that I can't handle it."

"Can you, then?" Mr. Standish shot back.

"At least I'm not gonna try to wim my kids over by bribing 'em."

Mr. Standish was really angry now. _Now he has gone too far, _he thought. _After all the things he's done, he's talking about my mistakes._

"Then tell me how are you going to raise your children," he asked, raising his voice. "Are you going to beat them, perhaps?"

The instant he had closed his mouth, however, Mr. Standish knew it had definitely been the wrong thing to say. John had gone all pale, and he was up in a nanosecond, yelling:

"Don't you ever say that to me again, you fuckin' piece of shit! You may think whatever you fuckin' like of me, but for your information, I would rather fuckin' kill myself than hit my kid, you asshole!"

Mr. Standish stared at John in a complete shock. For a moment he thought that John was going to slap him in the face, and apparently John thought so himself. Suddenly he turned around, though, and walked to the open window where he lit a cigarette with shaking hands.

* * *

So, that was that. I'll try to be quick with the next chapter, but I can't guarantee anything since I've got loads of stuff to do around Christmas. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Hello, everybody, here's the new chapter. Sorry it took longer than the previous one, and is shorter. I've had loads of Christmas preparations to make, and this chapther was a surprisingly difficult one to write. I hope you like it. And thanks again to all who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 3

Mr. Standish stared pensively after John. When he had recovered from the younger man's outburst, it had gotten him to think about things. The way John had reacted to his words indicated that violence was a tough subject for him.

When Mr. Standish thought about it, he now remembered that John had more often than not had some cut or bruise when he had still lived at home. Also the fact that he had left his home at the first possible moment indicated that John hadn't had a very happy home-life. _Would it be possible that John had a violent father himself?_, Mr. Standish thought. _Yes, probably it would. _Mr. Standish had met John's dad a couple of times, and hadn't liked him at all. He was a big, tough-looking man, and his wife had always looked like she was afraid of him.

Mr. Standish didn't know what to think of this possibility. A part of him almost felt sorry for John, because it must have been terrible if he really had been beaten by his own father, and it could also explain some of his problems. Then again, another part of him remembered what he had heard about beaten-up kids often becoming beaters themselves, and wished even more than before for John to stay away from Claire.

* * *

In the meantime John had finished his cigarette, but remained it the spot for a few minutes, his expression unreadable. When he finally walked back to the same chair where he had sat before, Mr. Standish avoided his gaze. The two men continued their waiting. The atmosphere in the room was so thick with awkward uneasiness that it could easily have been cut with a knife.

An hour passed by without anything special happening. Suddenly, the delivery room door opened, and a plump, middle-aged nurse came out of it. She was soon surrounded by two very anxious-looking men.

"Is Claire all right?" they both asked at the same time.

The nurse smiled. She had seen many nervous men in this corridor before.

"Yes, yes, everything is going fine, but I have no news for you yet. I'm just heading for a coffee break. Might do good for you as well, there's a cafeteria in the next floor."

"Nah, I don't think I can eat now. You sure everything's ok? And how long it'll take?" John said to the nurse who was already starting to walk away.

"Well, no one really knows, but at least a few hours. Men are always so impatient", the nurse smiled a bit and rolled her eyes. Then she left.

"Well great, I just love to be stuck here with an old, cocky richie," John muttered sarcastically when the nurse was out of sight. Mr. Standish just glared at him. He had enough things to worry about, and didn't want to start another fight with John. Once again the men returned to their seats.

Then they heard a very familiar voice screaming somewhere. It was Claire, and it certainly didn't sound like she was having a good time.

Mr. Standish felt his heartbeat quicken and his mouth go dry. He hated the idea that his daughter was in agony and he could do nothing to help her. He happened to glance at John. The younger man had gone all pale, his fists were clenched and his face reflected the same kinds of feelings Mr. Standish himself was feeling.

Soon they heard another scream and some noise. Apparently the nurse leaving for coffee-break had closed the door a bit carelessly, and that caused some of the noise to reach the corridor. John tried to listen what the people in the room were saying, but he couldn't make out the words. Both men got more and more uncomfortable with every scream they heard. After some time had passed, though, the nurse returned from her coffee-break and this time she closed the door properly.

Mr. Standish was a bit relieved at that, but now that he had gotten a reminder that his princess was in pain, and it wasn't easy to forget that. He turned his gaze to John, who looked a little nauseous. He felt anger towards the younger man – after all, if Claire had fallen for someone more responsible, she probably wouldn't be here at such a young age. But to his surprise, he also realised he had noticed the kinds of things in John he had never noticed before.

One thing that had always annoyed him about John was that he never showed any real emotion. He was always sneering, he was always taunting people, and he never took a single thing seriously. But today Mr. Standish had seen under his cool mask, first when he was yelling at him and then when he had heard Claire screaming. Mr. Standish had started to think that perhaps John wasn't so uncaring all the time, perhaps he was different when he was with people he cared about. It wouldn't change the fact that he was an annoying, irresponsible lowlife, but for the first time Mr. Standish thought that maybe John wasn't as bad as he had always imagined.

Of course, John probably didn't like him any more than he liked John. Partly because Mr. Standish had never hidden the fact that he thought John wasn't good enough for Claire, and partly, Mr. Standish suspected, because his lifestyle and attitudes annoyed John as much as John's lifestyle and attitudes annoyed him. It was really a vicious circle, the both men hated each other because they knew the other one hated, too. Perhaps it would be wise to try and stop it, because it only served to make everything more difficult for Claire.

* * *

"So, when did you and Claire come here?" Mr. Standish asked John, surprising even himself. Maybe some kind of conversation would at least make the time go by more quickly.

John looked quite surprised at first, and hesitated a moment before answering:

"Well, I s'pose it was about an hour before you came."

After that there was a long, awkward pause, during which the both men realised that there was far too much tension between them for a casual conversation, at least in the current situation. Mr. Standish was just going to pick up a newspaper – although he didn't expect to be able to focus on it – when John reached for his pocket and took out the battered pack of playcards he had toyed with earlier. But instead of starting to do that again, he asked Mr. Standish:

"Wanna play cards?"

Now it was Mr. Standish's turn to look surprised.

"Not from money or anythin', just to pass time," John added then.

Mr. Standish pondered the idea. It seemed a bit weird, but then again, he had already tried reading and there was very little anything else to do.

"Sure, why not, " he answered.

* * *

So, that was that. Tell me what you thought about it. I hope the next chapter won't be as difficult tto write as this one. Oh, and Merry Christmas, everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Hi, there! This is the final chapter of this story. I've actually quite excited that I've finished my first fic. It has been a pleasure writing this, although there were a few difficult spots. A big, big thanks to everyone, who has bothered to review. I have already a few ideas, so I might write another fic soon.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ha, that's third time in a row I've won," John couldn't help bragging. Mr. Standish had proved to be a rather bad player.

"Well, it has been many years since I've last played cards," Mr. Standish attempted to defend himself.

"Oh, really? It does kinda show."

It was 5 am. in the morning. The men had started playing a few hours back, then at one point they had gone to grab coffees and sandwiches from the cafeteria, and after that they had tried to sleep, but to no avail. So, at a loss of anything better to do, they had started to play again. It was a bit awkward, in the beginning they spoke almost nothing since they really didn't have that many topics they could speak about without starting to fight. Gradually, though, John had started making his usual sarcastic comments, and had been quite surprised when Mr. Standish hadn't gotten offended.

Mr. Standish had made a point of observing John more closely, trying to see what was under his exterior. He had noticed that although John behaved as he always did and tried to look cool, he kept throwing very nervous glances to the direction of the delivery room.

Mr. Standish had always hoped that Claire would eventually fall in love with someone who was good enough for her and who would treat her like a rose. John wasn't that kind of person, and he probably never would be, but now Mr. Standish realised that he had judged John a bit too strictly, and had never even tried to find out what the guy really was like. He understood that it would be better to start doing that soon, because him not approving of John had already created a rift between him and Claire, and he wanted to repair that before it was too late. Since he couldn't pick a man for his daughter, he should try to get along with the man she had picked.

He expected that he and John would never get along brilliantly, but they had perhaps started to have some kind of understanding for each other. From this moment on, they would probably at least tolerate each other.

* * *

Suddenly the same plump nurse they had seen earlier and a bit younger, black midwife came out of the delivery room, smiling. There was a baby screaming somewhere in the background.

"Alright, gentlemen, we're all ready here," the nurse said.

The men looked up, both looking quite dumbstruck. After a few seconds John seemed to collect himself, and jumped up, looking excited.

"You mean I can go ther now," he confirmed.

Mr. Standish decided to stay in the corridor for a little while longer. He was, of course, eager to see his first grandchild, but he felt he should let John to see him or her first.

After a few minutes, though, Mr. Standish rose from his seat and went to see Claire and the baby himself. When he reached the doorway, he first saw Claire sitting in a bed, looking very exhausted but smiling happily. She was dressed in some unattractive hospital outfit, her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy, but to her father, she still looked like a little princess. _When have all the years gone by so quickly? _he thought. He could clearly remember the day he had seen his baby daughter for the first time, and now she was a mother herself.

When Mr. Standish turned his gaze away from Claire, he saw that the nurse had just given the baby to John. John looked rather nervous, he seemed to be afraid he would drop it. At first he looked like he didn't have a clue of what to do, but soon he started to smile.

"Hi, there, little fellow, how ya doin'?" he started to talk to the baby. "Pleased to meet you, I'm your daddy."

Claire looked quite amused at that. Mr. Standish suddenly remembered, that he still hadn't heard, if the child was a boy or a girl.

"So, which one is it?" he asked.

"A boy. Go on, have a look at him, he's so cute," Claire answered, smiling.

Mr. Standish walked closer to John, who was still holding the baby. The boy was completely wrapped in ugly hospital-clothing and blankets, but he could make out a small, reddish face with brown eyes and a small tuft of red hair. The hair was certainly from their side of the family, while the eyes were like John's.

Mr. Standish smiled. Although he had been quite horrified when Claire had gotten pregnant at such a young age, now that he had seen his grandson, he thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. Claire would be a good mother, and she wasn't the type who would leave her studies unfinished. And John... well, Mr. Standish had never imagined that he would be a good father, but now he saw John smiling to his son, he thought that perhaps there might be some people who would be worse at it. And besides, it would be really nice to have a grandchild.

Suddenly the boy started kicking and screaming.

"Shit, what did I do?" John asked the nurse, looking a little scared. The nurse started laughing.

"Oh, I think he just needs changing, that's all. Give him to me."

John gave the boy to the nurse, yet again looking like he was afraid he would drop him. Then he sat on a chair next to Claire's bed.

"So, did you have a rough time?" he asked her, sounding a bit worried.

"Yes, it was horrible! I thought it would never end. But it was worth it!" Claire answered. Then she looked at her dad, then at John, then at her dad again. She seemed to notice that something was different.

"Wait a minute, you two haven't started to fight yet. You're not even glaring at each other."

The two men glanced at one another. Mr. Standish was the first one to speak.

"Well, perhaps me and John could try to get along better, because it would be easier for you."

"Really?" Claire sounded astonished and surprised.

"Yeah, maybe the old fart isn't as annoying as I thought he was," admitted John. "Though he is one hell of a bad card player!"

Mr. Standish didn't seem to be offended by this, which startled Claire quite a bit. She figured something had probably happened to make her dad and John change their outlooks, but she was far too tired to ask about it right then.

Soon the nurse brought the baby back and gave him to Claire for a couple of minutes, but then she noticed how tired Claire looked. She took the boy back, although Claire protested a bit, and told the men they had to leave.

"When can I come back?" John asked.

"There's a visiting hour at 6 pm," the nurse answered.

"Ok, I'll be here then."

"Don't forget to call everyone!" Claire exclaimed, although she was already starting to doze off.

"No, I won't. I'll be sure to call Andy, Allison and Brian that I'm a fuckin' daddy now!"

Despite being tired, Claire laughed at that, although she tried to look at John sternly.

"You know, you should really re-consider that swearing. I don't want my son's first word to be a swear-word."

"Well maybe I can try. But now that nurse looks like she's really gonna kick us off, so bye and have a good rest."

"Yes, I'll do that. I feel like I could sleep a year!"

"Bye Claire. I'll call your mother to tell her the good news," Mr. Standish said. Then the men left the hospital.

Once they were outside, they nodded to each other and left to different directions. John started to walk towards his old, green car, lighting a cigarette on the way. Mr. Standish headed for his gray BMW. The sun was just rising in the sky, giving light for a new day.

The end

* * *

So, what do you think? Please leave a review, even if you didn't like it, and especially if you did. :D 


End file.
